


Fate System

by LunerDreams



Series: DeSu 2 one-shot Stories [2]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Most characters are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunerDreams/pseuds/LunerDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does the fate system work?</p>
<p>That's what Hibiki wondered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Everyone is Here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate System

Hibiki looked at his phone: **Daichi's Fate Level Has Gone Up To 4**

The raven haired sighed in relief at this message. _I thought I'd messed up,_ Hibiki thought. Honestly the fate system just made him more stressed than he was already. Not only now did he have to make sure that everyone was properly prepared for each battle, but now he also had to make sure everyone's fate was high enough. He made his way back to the Tokyo Branch and was meant by Makoto.

"Oh Hibiki, I wish to talk to you about something. Do you have some time?" Makoto asked the raven haired.

"Sure," Hibiki smiled. If Hibiki was honest with himself, he didn't really want to, but he agreed anyway.

Makoto asked him to take some boxes down to Otome, because they contained new medical supplies. As the raven haired walked through the hallways, he thought back on the fates system. He was pretty sure Otome was the lowest at 2. He decided he'd use the supplies as an excuse to Otome and see if her fate would get higher. Hibiki found her by herself on a chair in one of the side rooms that came of the main medical room.

Otome was startled for a second when Hibiki opened the door, but relaxed when she saw who it was. "Oh, hi Hibiki. I wasn't expecting to see you here." She smiled kindly at Hibiki; than continued, "I was just taking a short break. I just got done doing a very tedious operation, so I decided I needed a little rest. Can't fall a sleep on my feet can?" The blonde giggled.

"Why don't you go to a room and get some sleep?" Hibiki asked slightly concerned for the female doctor. 

"Oh, I don't have the time for that right now. There are some patients that need to be checked up on and the supplies needs to be sorted-" Hibiki cut in.

"I'm sure one of your assistants would be happy to do that for you. Your Jp's best doctor, you should get some rest while things are slow."

Otome thought for a moment then said slowly, "I guess, that's is a good plan."

"Good, because you really need some rest."

Otome stood up from the chair went out of the room to inform her assistants what to do, and to wake her up if theres anything serious. Hibiki smiled to himself when the assistants seemed enthusiastic to take on the extra work. It seems even they knew Otome needed rest. As Hibiki exited into the hallway his phone buzzed saying: **Otome's Fate Level Has Gone Up To 3**

~*#*~

"Hey Dude!" Daichi called when he saw his best friend Hibiki.

"Hmm?" The raven haired responded.

Daichi forced his phone roughly in his friends face. "Check it out, I got Io's fate maximum level."

The first thing he noticed with Daichi's fate wasn't Io's fate level. It was that Daichi had people missing on his and none of the people could get to Fate Level 5. Daichi only had Hibiki, Io, Joe, Jungo, Hinako, Fumi, and Yamato. Hibiki and Io being the only ones that could go to 4. _I wonder why that is... Am I the only one who has them all?_ Hibiki thought. Than snapped out of it remembering that Daichi probably wanted him to congratulate him on his accomplishment. Hibiki decided to tease him instead.

"Oh really? I did that like two days ago," the raven hair said with a playful smirk.

"Huh?" Daichi looked slightly shocked, "How?!"

Hibiki just smiled at his friend's confusion and walked away. Leaving behind his best friend, who was still in shock.

~*#*~

After seeing Daichi's fate system he wondered about everyone else. What he found was interesting. No one, besides himself, could be friends with everyone, and there was no level 5 for them neither. This puzzled Hibiki. He thought everyone could be somewhat friends, but apparently they couldn't. The bunny hooded male sighed, it was kinda sad actually. There was only one more person to check: Yamato.

Hibiki guessed that the workaholic would be in his office, and guessed right. Yamato glanced up to see who had entered, then resumed working on the paper that was in front of him. 

"Can I help you with anything?" Yamato asked.

"May I see your phone," Hibiki said right to the point.

Yamato paused at that, but said yes anyway. Hibiki at Yamato's fate. While other people had Yamato on theirs; Yamato himself only had three people listed Miyako, Hibiki, and Alcor. Miyako was able to go to 3, Alcor was 4, and, surprisingly, Hibiki was able to go up to 5. The raven haired just stared for a moment before closing the phone a putting it down on the desk.

"I pity you," the bunny stated then walked out of the room.

"Eh?" Asked the silvered haired.


End file.
